David
David is one of the two counselors working at Camp Campbell. David is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky guy who would do just about anything to show people the bright side of camping. His personality clashes with that of Gwen, his co-counselor. Appearance David has a thin, lanky build, in addition to short auburn hair styled into the shape of a burning flame, and blue-green eyes. He wears a long-sleeved dark green Camp Campbell shirt with rolled-up sleeves with olive green shorts, along with white socks and brown shoes. Compared to Cameron Campbell, it can be seen he emulates the yellow bandanna and brown vest from him. He also wears a watch on his left wrist. Back when David was a camper, his hair was much more round. He wore a yellow shirt, a brown vest, olive shorts and white socks with light brown shoes. In "David Gets Hard," he briefly wears a campaign hat. In "The Order of the Sparrow," he wears an admittedly racist Native American costume and went by the title "Chief Squatting Bear". In "Jermy Fartz" he briefly wears a cap that has the word "COACH" printed across the front. In "Bonjour Bonquisha," he is seen with a boutonnière and a bouquet of flowers, hoping to impress Bonquisha. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," David is shown with his usual attire but with a Santa Claus hat on top of his head. Personality David is shown to be extremely upbeat and happy-go-lucky and tries to put the positive spin on a situation, all of which deeply irritate Max and even his fellow co-counselor Gwen. He has a blind admiration for Cameron Campbell, to the point that he puts all his effort into trying to uphold the legacy of the camp to the best of his ability. Unlike Gwen, he doesn't swear, unless he doesn't have any other choice (either because he dislikes it or because he spends a good portion of his time with the young campers). He's very energetic, often being shown skipping and making dramatic gestures. In "Scout's Dishonor," David even said he lays in bed awake in eager anticipation for the next day, rather than actually sleeping (though this could be an exaggeration considering he was seen sleeping in "Cult Camp"). His love of camping runs deep, and he is almost always happy and optimistic. His actions throughout each episode demonstrate how much he truly loves camp. In "Reigny Day," it has been shown that David can be quite inconsiderate in the face of obsession, as he was obsessed with obtaining the "Camp Counselor of the Year" reward from the Camp Critic Committee. Rudely ignoring his co-counselor, Gwen, who tried to inform him of the bad weather. Another such act being when Neil was briefly believed to be murdered, he sobbed saying, "There goes my award!" In the episode "The Order of the Sparrow", when Max asks him to give up, David replies that despite Max having a point about camping and how no one seems to care, he's still going to because as he quotes "somebody fucking has to." This shows that David isn't as naive as he seems and that his optimism is only matched by his determination, which in the end truly paid off. In "Jasper Dies at the End," David shared a negative outlook on camping, like Max: he was seen as a bad kid who despised camping, although he wasn't seen doing anything as bad as Max. After going with Jasper and Campbell to a hike in the woods, he was forced to use his own wits to find and save Jasper, which caused him to develop a love for camp after being awarded "best camper." In "Bonjour Bonquisha," it's revealed that after their initial meeting in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," David and Bonquisha began a relationship. However, Bonquisha ultimately broke things off. David spent days crying about it and even physically assaulted her new boyfriend after the campers fail to bring them back together. Relationships 'Max' David would do anything in his power to make Max and the others see the beauty of camping. Even if means risking his own health for it, as revealed in "The Order of the Sparrow". After knowing the true history to Max's sourpuss attitude towards everything in "Parents' Day", he finally understands and apologizes to Max. Saying that he had every right to be mad, but he also deserved to be happy. Hoping that he would find it during his stay at Camp Campbell, even if it wasn't that day. In 'Escape from Camp Campbell," the two are shown waiting at the foot of the entrance of the camp, waiting for the arrival of the new campers. David excitedly tells Max about the fun they're going to have while making new friends in the process. Max tells him that he refuses to believe that somebody as happy as him couldn't possibly exist. David tells Gwen about how Max has made not one, not three but two new friends that day but only to get struck by his own guitar by Gwen. In "Mascot," David's plans for the day was to make home made ice cream with the campers. But after Max's failed attempt on trying to murder David with a boulder that says "Fuck the Police", David changes the activity for the day to finding a new camp mascot. In "Camp Cool Kidz," Max's distaste in his (along with Gwen's) authority is highlighted in the episode as he continues to tie the two onto the flagpole. Thus, starting his own revolution with the other campers. Although it made David proud to know that Max payed attention in knot tying camp, it also disappointed him because Max used this very skillset to stop him and Gwen. In "Romeo and Juliet II: Love Resurrected," Max and David's relationship is shown to not be as antagonistic as it seems, near the end of the episode. Max snatches David's phone, leaving him to think that he dropped it sometime during one of his smiling exercises. Max then messes with his Tinder and ends up matching with Bonquisha. Bonquisha tracks him down and confronts him, along with the FBI that followed soon afterward. Max clears things up before the FBI finally took David to jail. David scolds Max but is then dragged away by Bonquisha because she was not going to accept the fact that she got lead on by a ten year old. Earning David a girlfriend (up until the events of "Bonjour Bonquisha"). In "Into Town," after Gwen witnesses what the campers had done to him this time, she sends him off to town to cool off. Stating that she'll take charge during his absence. Max overhears their conversation and drags Nikki and Neil with him to tail David. After following David into the general store, Max sees him purchase a bunch of tools. Which makes him theorize that David had the intent of murdering him. Max admits to Neil that all he ever wanted was to make David realize that life wasn't all cupcakes and rainbows, not to make him break and possibly murder him. David then drives them to the outskirts of the forest, only to reveal that his idea of a getaway from the camp was to go camping elsewhere. In "David Gets Hard," Max offers his assistance to David in order to help him discipline Nurf more effectively. In exchange for no camp activities for a week, double desserts, along with David's social security number which Gwen hands in with no hesitations. In "The Order of the Sparrow," Max's concern for David is shown again, but more prominently as of this episode. After David finally snaps and tells Max that the truth behind him putting on a smile on his face everyday and the fact that he looks at the bright side of things, the logs from his bonfire collapses on him. Knocking him unconscious. This makes Max think that if he doesn't do something about it, David would end up killing himself at some point. Max quickly thinks up of how to recreate David's ideal scenario of The Order of the Sparrow and even got the others to wear the native Indian costumes. After finding out about Max's idea, he quickly shows his heartwarming smile as a sign of his absolute gratitude to which Max tells him to not look deeply into it. Max finally gives in onto joining the others in the bonfire while Gwen sings a slow version of the theme song with a soft smile to his face and his end of the broken Sparrow Staff. In "Cult Camp," Max tried his best to warn David about Daniel but David kept dismissing it as one of his ways of trying to mess with people. Max resorts to throwing himself into Daniel's purification chamber in order to make David snap out of it and wake up to the fact that the camp was in danger and there was no one else to help them. David comes to his senses and defeats Daniel in their sing off and drives him off Camp Campbell by making him drink his own poisoned Kool-Aid. Max's concern for David's happiness is shown again in "Bonjour Bonquisha," when he gets all the other campers to work together in order to get Bonquisha and David back together . He even asks the assistance of the Flower Scouts in exchange for a pre-order of 500 cookies using David's credit card. In "Parents' Day," Max is finally shown to start looking up to David as a father figure. After David and Gwen decided that Max's happiness was more important than the camp and Mr. Campbell's reputation by bringing him into town to grab some pizza. He then realizes that both David and Gwen care deeply about him and shows his gratitude towards them by smiling softly. After their stay at the pizzeria, Max goes as far as to wrap David in a quick embrace. David is surprised for this but then smiles back at him after he goes back to his cynical personality and threatens him not to tell anyone else of what happened. 'Gwen' Despite having his happy-go-lucky antics unknowingly irritates Gwen, he is shown to deeply care about her. This is evidently shown in "Gwen Gets a Job" when he comforts her after she admits that she's afraid that if she were to leave, he would be upset with her, which ended up not being the case. In the beginning of the series, "Escape from Camp Campbell", David kept on trying to sing a song that he was eager to present to the campers while Gwen tried to stop him from doing so in the process. He tries to get her to look at the bright side of things by playfully slugging her in the arm and telling her that Max has gained not one, not three, but two new friends as of that day. She then resorts to snatching his guitar from him and beating him up with it repeatedly until it broke. (Which explains his DIY Guitar Repair KIt that can be found stashed on David's side of the Counselors' Cabin in "Cult Camp".) In "Camp Cool Kidz," he and Gwen are tied to the flagpole by the campers as they start their rebellion. He demanded the kids to get them out of there, to which Gwen sides with him at first, on how being tied up to the flagpole is not how she planned on spending her next 24 hours, but then quickly changes her mind after Neil distracts her with a tablet marathoning a trashy TV series called "Teen Prison Mom Wars", much to his dismay. In "Journey to Spooky Island," after he tells his not-so-scary scary campfire story, Gwen, along with the campers, shoot him a look and judge his story. He defends himself with the fact that he was "very innocent and impressionable" back then, with Gwen asking him "So, last week?" In "Reigny Day", while David was too busy trying to impress The Camp Critic Committee,Gwen tried to warn him about the upcoming storm. But every time she tried to do so, he would rudely shrug her off. He finally listens to her after she calls for his name for the last time. After she points out the window, lightning and thunder strike down from the sky. She then gives him the middle finger after he rudely pushed her aside. For the rest of the episode, he kept on making himself seem more superior than her, despite her not caring about the award, going as far as to sob about not being able to win instead of checking to see if Neil was actually gone or not. In "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," David tries to silence the audience in order to get them to pay attention to the play, she then brings out a megaphone and proceeds to shout into his ears, which silences them. He bashfully thanks her to which she welcomes him by shouting yet again into his ear with a smile on her face. In "Into Town," Gwen is shown to care about David, albeit being deeply irritated with his bubbly personality. She convinces him to go take a load off as she takes care of Underwater Basket Weaving Camp. David doubts this but she proceeds to convince him to do so until he finally gives in. She reminds him that he was still on fire before he leaves for town. In "David Gets Hard," David works hand in hand with Gwen and Max to help discipline Nurf. While Gwen was responsible for patching David up after getting continuously stabbed by Nurf in the palms of his hands, Max tries to get him to act more tough. She then advises him on using a more psychological approach to dealing with Nurf's behavior. Nurf intimidates him at first but Gwen puts a hand on David's shoulder telling him to stay strong. After David proceeds to use his "aggressive pacifism", she announces that she's off to get the bandages for in case he were to get hurt once again. After he was successful in making Nurf come to his senses about his attitude towards others, she congratulates him for doing so. In "Mind Freakers," the two are seen in the Counselors' Cabin peacefully watching "Rob Boss" together, not caring about what's currently going on with the camp. In "The Order of the Sparrow," David convinces her and the Quartermaster to play along his little game on trying to revive The Order of the Sparrow ritual amongst the campers. And even though she was clearly against his idea, she decides to play along, even wearing one of those Native American headbands along with the Quartermaster. David then gets knocked out by the bonfire logs when he tried to start up the fire and started dreaming about his ideal scenario of how it could've went down if things went his way. Gwen patches him up and proceeds to sings a slower version of the Camp Camp Song Song, even though she tried to prevent David from singing it in "Escape from Camp Campbell." In "Cult Camp", Gwen happily greets David good morning as she proceeds to slam a bundle of newspapers at his face. He reads the ad plastered across the front page, inquiring if it was actually necessary for them to get extra help. After a grenade finds it's way into the Counselors' Cabin, she yanks on his bandanna and pulls him close to her face, not breaking eye contact, and answers him with an intimidating "yes". She quickly drops him after somebody shows up at their front door. Her great mood fades away when she sees Daniel (who looks exactly like David) standing in their doorway and decides to use her vacation days to get away from having two Davids in her life. In "Jermy Fartz," David makes a stupid decision on betting one of the campers to the Wood Scouts. Gwen then scolds him for doing so. At the end of the episode, although they lost and won at the same time (in the sense where they didn't lose any of their wanted campers, but lost a camper to the Wood Scouts), she slaps the back of his head, sarcastically congratulating him on his idiotic move. In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," he and Gwen take the Quartersiblings to the Counselors' Cabin to interview them on their personal life and to hopefully get them to get along with the other. Both of them are then surprised after Quartermaster started to make out with his sister. After the Quartersiblings gross-out everyone around them, Gwen asks David if it could just go back to being a regular Wednesday and that she missed Wednesday. In "Bonjour Bonquisha," David breaks down into tears after Bonquisha breaks things off between them. Gwen goes to his side to comfort him. And according to Max, he's been acting like that for at least a week now. She takes him with her to get some Ben and Jerry ice cream, which she was sure would cheer him up. In "Gwen Gets a Job," Gwen desperately tried to get Max not to tattle on her because she was job hunting for a better occupation. Max agrees to this, but only if she will do something in return. He ends up blackmailing her into asking his conversationally challenged friends how to make Max happy, drive to the Wood Scouts' camp to inquire them on the whereabouts of Max's treasure, climb the height of a mountain, dig through the mud, and almost get struck by lightning just so that he won't tell David. He finds out in the end anyway, which makes Gwen break down in front of him. Still holding onto Max's teddy bear, she starts to cry. David is confused by this and proceeds to go to her side, putting an arm on her shoulder, telling her that it was all okay. Gwen looks up, now just as confused as he is, and asks him why. He tells her that if there's something out there calling out for her, she should go after it and that she shouldn't stop herself from doing so because it was her own choice to begin with. And when she finally admits to him that she didn't have the courage to tell him was because she was afraid that he'd be upset with her for doing so, he reassures her that it was okay. He would be sad for sure, but happy that she's pursuing her dreams, and even happier knowing that it was her stay at Camp Campbell that taught her that. She finally musters up a soft smile. David then offers to drive her to her next interview, only to get rejected by being over''qualified. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," he asks for Gwen's help in making a convincing fake moon landing so that Space Kid's parents won't sue them. She begrudgingly agrees to this and helps him and the other campers set up. After they thought they'd successfully taken video evidence for Space Kid's parents to see, the two share a high five and later ask the other where they'd put the camera. They all stare in immediate panic but not long after Gwen asks him if he knows how to use Photoshop. In "Parents' Day," David and Gwen were assigned to fill in as the roles of Max's parents, due to their absence, and that they were to act like "a perfect nuclear family" as tasked by Campbell. He and Gwen monitor Max's actions which turned out worse during Parents' Day. Max tries to get a high five from Gwen but is quickly rejected because of what he'd done to Space Kid. David proceeds to scold him, saying how he and "Max's mother" (referring to Gwen) were fairly disappointed in him. Max continues with his shenanigans and unacceptable antics, such as catapulting the cake that Gwen had yet to finish. As the group of campers and their guardians head on to the Amphitheater to show their parents what they've learned in their respective camps, Max gets more and more enraged as David tries to get him to cheer up a bit because he knows that they can do this. Gwen goes offscreen to fetch Max's papers, only to see him crying after reading what's on his paperwork. He and Gwen both look up to Campbell and decide to ditch the scene entirely, bringing Max with them into town to get a pizza. Max is confused by their sudden change of plans, David then explains how he's sorry for forcing Max to be happy and that he has every right to be mad. Gwen joins them with a freshly baked pizza that she places on the table, persuading Max to eat up as the two give him a gentle smile. In "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL," David and Gwen both catch a cold which made Preston and Dolph quarantine them in the Counselors' Cabin. Gwen assigns Max and the others to fetch medicine as David complains about their pointy and painful tissues that they keep on reusing. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Gwen explains how she's still working on her Masteral on Meteorology, (earning a disgruntled "why" from Max) which makes her chalk up the sudden change of weather to climate change. David, on the other hand, becomes excited by this and decides to head off into town to buy the necessary ornaments and gifts. Gwen stops him and asks him if he was seriously going to leave her to shovel snow all by herself, he takes it as a favor and wraps her in a quick hug. Near the end of the episode, he drives into the flagpole, dumping snow everywhere. Gwen sees this and scolds him for plowing through the snow with the Camp Camp mobile. As the kids each unwrap their presents, David hands Gwen her "#2" Counselor mug filled with hot cocoa and marshmallows. 'Nikki At the beginning of the series, he was more than excited to meet the two new campers that will soon be attending their camp, which annoys Max. He tells Max that it'll be fun for him to make a few new friends. After he drops Max to greet the new campers, he gets hit by the bus in the process. As he extends his hand to Nikki, she proceeds to bite his hand off stating how she was "exerting dominance". In "Escape from Camp Campbell," she was the only one among the three who was evidently excited about attending Camp Campbell. After hearing about Max's escape plan, she gets David to sing The Order of the Sparrowarted by the fact that neither of them could drive a bus. David tried to look at the brighter side of things and declare that at least Max got to make new friends that day. In "Into Town," it is revealed that she spent some time drawing David, as she shows it to the bartender. And after they all got busted by him during their stay at Lester's 'Lectronics, she was happy to see him. In "Camporee," she disses David's advice on how they're supposed to work together in order to win, stating "Boo! Give us actual advice!". At the end of the episode, the moral she learned from all this was to not work together, much to David's dismay. In "The Order of the Sparrow," her attempt at trying to be nice was to show her love for nature to David. Even going as far as to have babies with it, if it was ever possible for her to do so in order to win whatever grand prize David had in store for them. Only to be greatly disappointed alongside the other campers after finding out what the actual prize was, they get enraged and leave him to catch a cold in the rain. In "Cult Camp," she, Max and Neil try to warn David about Daniel and his evil scheme on trying to do another mass sacrifice for The Ancient Ones. Unfortunately, David just passed it off as the usual jokes that the kids made on their authority. In "Jasper Dies at the End," she wanted to know more about David's past by asking him about his very first badge. He flashbacks to his backstory which only enrages Max. She was so engrossed in his story that she tries to get everyone to pipe down in the middle of all of it. In "Bonjour Bonquisha," she was supportive of David getting a girlfriend, only after she was shocked alongside Max and Neil. She even wanted to know if David and Bonquisha had already "held hands". After Bonquisha breaks things between her and David, David breaks down into tears which lasted about for a week, according to Max. She joins in on the other campers' plan on trying to get the two back together. She and Neil dress up as waiters during their operation. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," she convinces David to celebrate Christmas in the middle of July. Telling him how much fun they were going to have while singing songs, playing games and the such. This sparks up David's interest, especially after hearing that the kids want to have fun without even having to ask him. He goes off to town in order to buy the necessary ornaments and gifts, he crashes the Camp Camp mobile into the flagpole and slips on the ice while trying to catch up with the holiday. Nikki reassures him that it was okay and that they didn't really need all the gifts and ornaments in order to have a great Christmas, which sends the whole camp in shock. She then witnesses Space Kid's kind act towards Gwen and realizes that the reason why she loved the holiday so much was because of the act of kindness that's being exchanged. Neil Nerris Harrison Dolph Nurf Preston Goodplay Ered Space Kid Quartermaster Cameron Campbell Bonquisha Daniel Jasper' Trivia * Miles Luna, David's voice actor, has also voiced Jaune Arc from RWBY. Both characters play the guitar. And similar to David, not many are interested in hearing him play, as well as the fact that he has a tendency to be injured. * As revealed in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," David is shown to have a Tinder dating account, with his bio being the activities mentioned in the theme song. * One of the running gags in the show is that David often gets injured, such as being run over by a bus/car or stabbed. * As shown in "Camporee," the bandanna he wears is actually his "Camp Campbell" shirt from his younger days as a Campbell camper. The words are printed on his back. * David has sworn once so far, near the end of the episode "The Order of the Sparrow". * As a kid, David was called "Davey" as revealed in "Jasper Dies at the End." ** In his younger days, he was actually very similar to Max, it could be implied that he believes that Max will turn out like him. ** Although Mr. Campbell still addresses David as "Davey," as he did when David was a camper there himself despite now being a counselor. * David likes trail mix, as revealed in the episode "Anti-Social Network". * He is so far the only character who has cried the most all throughout the show. * He is also the character to have gotten the most injuries. His injuries include: ** Getting struck by his own guitar once by Gwen in "Escape from Camp Campbell." ** Getting hit by a bus or vehicle four times. The first two was by getting hit by the Camp Bus in the episode "Escape from Camp Campbell", the third time being in "Camp Cool Kidz" after Campbell accidentally hits him with his car, and finally in "Jermy Fartz" after he gets hit by the Camp Bus that Quartermaster used to fetch Jermy with. ** Getting stabbed twice by Nurf in "David Gets Hard." ** Getting set on fire twice, first by Harrison in "Camp Cool Kidz" when he accidentally set David on fire instead of attempting to save Nikki and a second time in "Into Town" when the kids set him on fire after he didn't listen to Gwen's advice on not holding Fire Safety Camp and Political Safety Camp on the same day. ** Getting attacked by a wolf once in "Camporee." ** Getting bit by a human. In this case, Nikki in the episode "Escape from Camp Campbell." ** Getting knocked unconscious by the bonfire logs that fall on him near the end of "The Order of the Sparrow." ** Getting (literally) roasted Rotisserie style by Dolph in the background in "Gwen Gets a Job." ** And finally, getting slapped five times. First two by Max in "Camp Cool Kidz" and "David Gets Hard", twice by Gwen in "David Gets Hard" and "Jermy Fartz," and once by Nikki in "Cult Camp." * In contrast to Gwen (who owns about 3 gadgets in total, that being a laptop, an iPad, and a cellphone), he only has his phone with him, which was seen charging in the background in the episode "Mind Freakers". ** He and Gwen watch ''"Rob Boss" in their spare time and find it rather relaxing in the same episode. *Since he and Gwen share the same Counselors' Cabin, he sleeps on the right side of the room, with a corkboard labeled "Memories" hanging on the wall as revealed in "Camporee", a mug that says "#1 Counselor", his drawer labeled "David" and "Knee High Socks" as revealed in "Mind Freakers", along with the "morning wood" that he sleeps with, and a chest labeled "David" next to a DIY Guitar Repair Kit seen in "Cult Camp". * David writes "Max + Positivity = Success" on his clipboard in the episode "Mascot" which is later seen framed up the Counselor Cabin's wall seconds before Gwen smashes the door against the wall, which causes it to fall off and break. * In "Gwen Gets a Job," Gwen admits that she was afraid to tell David about her frequent job hunting for a better occupation, in fear that he might be upset with her. But David finds out in the end anyways and it was later revealed that it wasn't the case at all. ** David also apparently fell for the "It was all just a dream" excuse that Gwen frequently uses to get away with what she's done, twice prior to the events of this episode. * In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," The Quartermaster reveals that if he were ever to betray the camp some day, he'd go for David first. * In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," it is shown that only Space Kid (and by extension, David) are the only ones who acknowledge Gwen's hard work and effort. Gallery References Category:Camp Campbell staff Category:Characters Category:Male characters